1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a structure and associated method to control data transfer between cores on a system on a chip.
2. Related Art
Electronic components in a circuit typically require complicated protocols to communicate with each other. Complicated protocols may require additional circuitry making the circuit bulky and costly. Therefore there exists a need to create a simple communication protocol.